Memories Revived
by Lexidy
Summary: What would happpen if Kagome wasn't really from the present,but from the fudel era?And what if she's not really human!Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"I'm going back to the Fuedel Era now Mom!"Kagome called to her Mother   
  
just as she was about to go out the door."Kagome,wait!I have something  
  
to give you first!Call them an early birthday present."her Mom told her,  
  
holding a small package out ot her.She opened it and found a beautiful  
  
silver necklace and two small metal hair ornaments inside."Their yours.  
  
You got them when you were eight.Your Father will explain about them  
  
later tonight."her Mother said,then disapeared before Kagome could  
  
reply."My Father?!?But he's dead......isn't he?"she wondered as she put  
  
the necklace around her neck and fastened the hair ornaments into the  
  
two front locks of hair around her face while she walked to the well.  
  
"These seem very familar,I wonder why."she thought as she jumped  
  
into the well.As soon as she felt her feet hit solid ground,she bent   
  
down and sprung out of the well,doing a flip in midair before landing  
  
beside the well.She began walking down the path towards Kaede's  
  
village,so deep in thought that she didn't even notice how she had   
  
gotten out of the well.She also didn't spot the perplexed looking half  
  
demon that was standing just inside the tree line.Inuyasha had to  
  
wait a minute before his head was clear enough to tell him that he  
  
had indeed seen Kagome jump out of the well with the grace of a  
  
dog demon.  
  
He was also very curious about the necklace and hair ornaments  
  
that she was wearing,for they looked like a set that he had given to  
  
a certain friend of his when he was little.He decided that he would  
  
ask her about them later and took off down the path,racing to get  
  
to Kaede's before she did.  
  
Kagome was still lost in thought when she entered Kaede's hut.  
  
Her Father WAS dead!She was sure about it!Her Mother had   
  
told her that he had died the day after her 8th birthday.She couldn't  
  
really remember much from before then.She sat down beside Sango  
  
who gazed at her with concern.She seemed spaced out."Kagome?  
  
Are you alright?"Sango asked her friend,who flashed her a half   
  
smile."I'm fine,I was just thinking about something my Mom told me  
  
about before I left."she said,absently fingering one of the blue and   
  
white hair ornaments in her hair.  
  
Inuyasha came in then,and he gasped when he looked at what  
  
Kagome was doing.She looked so much like an old friend of his,  
  
the only difference was the hair color,eye color and species.  
  
"Well,tell us what your Mother told you."Miroku said,and Kagome  
  
nodded.She told them about her Mother giving her the necklace  
  
and hair ornaments and saying they were hers from along time  
  
ago,and about what she had said about her Father.She also   
  
told them about how she couldn't really remember anything  
  
from before her 8th birthday.  
  
"Well,I don't really wan't to think about it.After all,I am turning  
  
18 tomorow,and I don't want to be troubled by all these new  
  
anxieties."Kagome said,sighing.Inuyasha almost choked on  
  
the ramen he was eating.Her birthday was tomorow?!?Ok,  
  
this was one big coincidence.It was probably just coincidence  
  
that her birthday was on the same day as his old best friends.  
  
His eyes softened as he thought about her.She had been more  
  
then just a friend to him.She had been his first love.That was the  
  
reason he hadn't bugged Kagome very much about her going   
  
back to her time for the week.They had defeated Sesshoumaru   
  
right before she left,so he was now ruler of the Western lands.  
  
During Kagome's absense,he had been searching for his lost  
  
love,his first love,his only love.He realised now that he had   
  
never actually loved Kikyo,he had just been trying to fill the   
  
hole in his chest that had appeared when SHE had left.She,  
  
her Mother and younger brother had dissapeared the day of  
  
her eighth birthday.All he knew was that she was supposed to   
  
return sometime around her eighteenth birthday,which was  
  
the same day as Kagome's.  
  
Coincidence?He could only guess.He looked at the girl from  
  
the corner of his eye.She was still twidling with one of the hair  
  
ornaments that so resembled the ones that he had given his  
  
love the day she left.He remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Inuyasha!Where are you?"a young girl with ice blue hair,  
  
eyes,tail and dogs ears shouted,running teary eyed through a  
  
field."I'm right here,whats the matter?"a young Inuyasha asked,  
  
gathering the sobbing girl into his arms."Father said that we have  
  
to leave!"she sobbed."What?Will you ever come back?"he asked.  
  
"He said that even if Mother and brother don't come back that I   
  
can come back sometime around my eighteenth birthday."she  
  
told him.  
  
"So it's not goodbye forever.But I guess I'll have to give you   
  
your birthday present now."he said,pulling out a small white box.  
  
The young girl took it from his and gasped when she opened it.  
  
Inside was a beautiful necklace and two hair ornaments."Here,  
  
I'll help you put them on."he told her.He fastened the ornaments  
  
into the locks of hair that framed her face and clasped the necklace  
  
around her neck.She smiled sadly at him,knowing that she wouldn't  
  
see him for a long time."Thankyou.Goodbye Inuyasha.I'll never forget  
  
you."she whispered and kissed him on the cheek before running off,  
  
tears running down her cheeks.He brought his hand up to where she  
  
had kissed him."Goodbye."he whispered to the wind......  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha?You ok?"Shippo asked,waving his hand in front of the   
  
dog demons face.He snapped out of his trance and saw everyones  
  
eyes trained on him."I'm fine."he stated,then went back to eating his  
  
Ramen,which was cold by now.Kagome shrugged and went back to  
  
thinking about that morning.Suddenly,she sensed a jewel shard,and,  
  
faster then anyone knew she could move,she grabbed her bow,  
  
notched an arrow and sent it flying threw the door.The scream of a  
  
demon sounded and they all rushed out the door to find a dead snake  
  
demon laying there with an arrow protruding from it's heart.  
  
Kagome walked over and took out the jewel shard.She turned back  
  
around to see her friends staring at her."Kagome,since when can you  
  
move that fast?"Sango asked her friend,who was clueless."I have no  
  
idea."she answered,and he might have been imagining it,but Inuyasha  
  
could of sworn he saw her eyes flash blue for a split second.He shook  
  
his head,and when he looked back,her eyes were the same brown they  
  
had always been.Great,now he was seeing things. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:I no own Inu  
  
Chapter Two  
  
They spent the day lazing about,doing nothing special.A little after dark,  
  
everyone was inside the hut when Kagome sensed a demon."Inuyasha,  
  
do you feel that?"she asked,then noticed his shocked face."It can't be..  
  
he died...."he stuttered before jumping up and rushing threw the door,  
  
the others hot on his heels.When he got outside,he stopped and dropped  
  
to his knees.He knew this demon that stood before him.He looked like a  
  
black haired version of Sesshoumaru,but Inuyasha knew better."Lord  
  
Kuro."he stammered,and the demon smiled."Hello Inuyasha.Long time  
  
no see."Lord Kuro said."But,I thought you were dead!"he said.  
  
"I am dead Inuyasha,but I had to come and get rid of the spell that is  
  
keeping my daughters demon blood sealed away."he told them,and  
  
Inuyasha jumped up."Where?Where is she?"he cried,ecstatic."She's  
  
right behind you Inuyasha.You've known her for about three years  
  
today.I havn't seen you in a long time,my darling daughter.I've missed  
  
you.......Kagome."he said,and it went dead silent.Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
gasped."Wha-what are you talking about?My Father was human,I'm  
  
human,arn't I?"she asked shakily.Her Father shook his head."I'm  
  
afraid not,Kagome.You are half ice dog demon,and heir to the eastern  
  
lands.It is time for you to take your true form.We will talk more in the  
  
morning,for the transformation will probably use up most of your  
  
energy."he said,then raised his hands towards Kagome.  
  
She was surrounded by a bright blue light,and everyone except her  
  
Father had to look away.When they looked back,they no longer saw  
  
the Kagome they knew,but a chaged one.She now had ice blue hair,  
  
an ice blue tail,ice blue dog ears,and a slimmer form.Her Father  
  
lowered his hands,and Kagome slowly dropped to the ground,  
  
unconcious.Inuyasha came over and picked her up bridal style.He  
  
couldn't keep from smiling,he was so happy that his first love had  
  
been returned to him.  
  
Why hadn't he recognized her?They had been traveling together  
  
for three years now and he hadn't even guesed that they could be  
  
the same person."Bring her inside Inuyasha.We should all get some  
  
sleep and then talk in the morning."Lord Kuro suggested,and Inuyasha  
  
nodded,taking her inside.Once he had placed her on the futon,he  
  
looked down at her once more before going to find a tree to spend the  
  
night in. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:I no own Inu,u no sue  
  
Chapter Three  
  
In the morning,Kagome woke up with a bit of a headache.She rubbed  
  
her head,trying to remember what had happened the night before.She  
  
remembered as soon as her hand came into contact with something   
  
fuzzy.She was half ice dog demon.She stood up and began to examin  
  
all of her new features.She now had a tail that was ice blue,claws,ears  
  
and fangs.She couldn't see the other changes without a mirror.Just  
  
then Sango came into the room."Sango,do you have a mirror I can  
  
use?"she asked her friend,who nodded.At least her voice hadn't  
  
changed.When she looked in the mirror,she discovered that her eyes  
  
and hair were now the same color as her tail,same with her ears.  
  
"This is so confusing.No wonder I couldn't remember anything  
  
before my eighth birthday,my Father erased my memories!But,why?"  
  
Kagome wondered out loud,and Sango shrugged."I don't know.All  
  
I do know is that your Father left you some new clothes and stuff."  
  
she continued."Where is everyone?"Kagome asked."Their all  
  
outside talking to your Father,even Kaede,Shippo and Rin."Sango  
  
said.(Rin stayed with them after Sesshoumaru was killed)  
  
"K,I'll be out in a minute."she said,and Sango went outside.  
  
Kagome opened the package and smiled.'These will be much  
  
easier to travel in then my old school uniform.And this will come  
  
in handy to'she thought to herself as she examined the sword.It  
  
looked almost identical to the tetsusaiga when it was untransformed,  
  
except it had a small turquoise jewel encrested in the scabbard.She  
  
changed her clothes and attached the swords katana to her hip.  
  
Taking a deep breath,she pulled back the curtain and stepped outside.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang had been trying to get some answers out of  
  
Lord Kuro,but he refused to tell anything until Kagome came out.  
  
When he heard the huts curtain move he turned his head and  
  
confronted a sight that he never thought he would get to see.There  
  
stood Kagome,in a warriors clothing(her outfit looks like Yuna's   
  
gunner outfit from final fantasy 10 2)with a swords katana hanging  
  
at her waist.She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her  
  
foot against the ground,a very peeved look on her face.  
  
She was still wearing the necklace and hair ornaments,and for  
  
the first time in 10 years,Inuyasha's heart felt complete.She was  
  
beautiful,and always would be in his eyes.His first love had been  
  
returned to him,and he wasn't going to let her go again.She stomped  
  
over and stood strait in front of her Father,glaring at him."You have  
  
some explaining to do,so I suggest that you start."she said,and sat   
  
down on the log behind her beside Inuyasha,arms crossed.Inuyasha  
  
couldn't help but take in a deep wif of her sweet fragrance.Big mistake.  
  
As soon as her scent hit his nose,his blood boiled with desire.Her  
  
scent was entoxicating.  
  
He loved her,and he was at the age where he should have had a  
  
mate.He wanted to mate with her.His demon half demanded it,and  
  
his human side wasn't helping very much since that was the side  
  
that loved her.All he could do was sit there stiffly and try to ignore  
  
the feeling.Kagome's Father explained how assasins had been sent  
  
after him,how he had sent her,her Mother and Souta through the  
  
well.He explained to everyone how Kagome and Inuyasha had known  
  
each other as kids.He also told them that Kagome's sword was called  
  
the Kisega,and was another sister sword to the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Well,that's everything that I can remember.Oh,and Kagome,I had  
  
to erase your memories so that you wouldn't take the loss to hard.  
  
I rigged the well to open on your 15 birthday,and it looks like you two  
  
found each other pretty easily.Well,I must return to the netherworld  
  
now,but you can expect another visit from me soon."Lord Kuro said,  
  
and dissapeared.They all stared at the spot where he had been for a  
  
minute before Kagome spoke up."Well,I guess I should try out some  
  
of my abilities.You coming,Inuyasha?"she asked him,and he nodded.  
  
She crouched down and pounced into a near by tree,waiting for him  
  
to follow.When he did,she jumped from branch to branch,making her  
  
way to the Goshimboku tree.She landed in front of it and looked at it  
  
in awe.This was the tree that Inuyasha had been sealed to by Kikyo.  
  
She heard Inuyasha land behind her,but didn't turn around since she  
  
knew it was only him.  
  
She stiffened slightly when she felt two arms wrap around her  
  
stomach and pull her tightly against a strong chest."Inu-yasha!  
  
Wha-what are you doing?"she stuttered as he nuzzled her neck with  
  
his head.He turned her around in his arms and she gasped at the  
  
tender look his eyes held."I lost you once and I'm not planning on  
  
losing you again.I love you Kagome,I have since we were kids.  
  
When you left,I felt like a piece of my heart was missing.The truth  
  
is,I never loved Kikyo.I was only trying to fill the hole in my heart,  
  
but it didn't work.Your the one I love,Kagome,the one I want to be  
  
my mate,and I hope you feel the same way."Inuyasha told her,his  
  
eyes never leaving hers.  
  
She could feel her heart beat quicken as she saw the truth his  
  
eyes held.Liquid gold held ice blue while she regained her voice.  
  
"I love you to,Inuyasha,I think I did when we were kids as well.  
  
I'll never leave you,if I can help it.Naraku's dead,so we don't have  
  
to worry about him,and as soon as we get the jewel shards that   
  
Kikyo has,the jewel will be complete.That is,if you don't mind us  
  
having to kill her."she said hesitantly,and he gave her a small  
  
smile."I don't mind.The next time we see her,we'll send her to  
  
hell,where she belongs and will never bother us again."that  
  
said,he leaned down and captured her lips gently for the first  
  
time ever.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as she felt him deepen the  
  
kiss.Her arms snaked around his neck and her hands   
  
tangled in his silver hair while his arms tightened around  
  
her waist.Unfourtunately,someone was watching,and she  
  
wasn't very happy about what she was seeing or what she  
  
had heard.Kikyo notched an arrow and pointed it at the back  
  
of Kagome's head.Fortunately,Kagome sensed her presence  
  
and threw up a barrier around herself and Inuyasha just before  
  
the arrow struck.Braking off the kiss,they stared at Kikyo.  
  
"Is it true,Inuyasha?What you just said?"she asked him,still  
  
keeping her calm demeaner."I meant every word of it Kikyo."  
  
he replied,putting his arm around Kagome's shoulders."I  
  
guess it is time for me to kill you then."she said,raising her bow.  
  
"No,I think it's time for ME to kill YOU."Kagome said,unsheathing  
  
her sword.It transformed similer to Inuyasha's,only it was a bit  
  
smaller.She lunged at Kikyo and managed to cut off one of the  
  
dead mikos arms.Inuyasha made no move to help Kikyo,for she  
  
deserved it.Kagome lunged again and again until Kikyo was almost  
  
gone."Goodbye,Kikyo."she said before bringing her sword down  
  
and slicing the dead miko in half.  
  
Kikyo's clay body disintegrated and all that was left was two glowing  
  
jewel shards.Kagome picked them up and put them into the small  
  
bag that held the other shards.The bag glowed a light pink for a  
  
minute.Kagome reached her hand in and pulled out the complete  
  
shikon jewel."What are you going to wish for,Inuyasha?"she   
  
asked,giving him the jewel."I'm not becoming full demon,if that's  
  
what your thinking.I know what I'm going to wish for,but lets  
  
wait till we get back to Kaede's."he told her,and they walked back,  
  
hand in hand. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Well,you two are certainly closer now."Sango said smiling when  
  
she saw her two friends coming back,hand-in-hand."Yup.And we  
  
also got this."Inuyasha said,holding up the completed jewel."Do  
  
ye know what ye are going to wish for?If so,then wish away."  
  
Kaede said,coming out of her hut.Inuyasha nodded,and closing  
  
his eyes,tossed the jewel up into the air.Pink light filtered through  
  
the area,and everyone had to look away.When they looked back,  
  
they weren't quite sure where they were.  
  
Kagome walked over to stand beside Inuyasha."Inuyasha,where  
  
are we?"she asked him,and he smiled down at her."We are right  
  
near my castle,Kagome.Now that Sesshoumaru's gone,I'm the Lord  
  
of the western lands.Kaede is still back at her village.I wanted to   
  
come here for the festival."he explained,and blushed barely visibly  
  
when he thought about what the festival represented.Before she  
  
could ask anymore questions,Kagome heard Sango give out a   
  
delighted squeak.  
  
Looking over,she confronted the sight of Sango holding her   
  
younger brother Kohaku close as they both cried.Kagome  
  
looked up at Inuyasha,her eyes questioning."That was the   
  
other part of my wish.Kohaku is alive and has all of his   
  
memories back.I thought it would be nice."he said,and was  
  
slightly suprised when Sango gave him a quick hug."Thankyou  
  
Thankyou ,thankyou!!"she cried before running back to her  
  
brother.  
  
They all continued on their way to the castle,only stopping  
  
at the closest village to it.When they got there,it was dark  
  
and the open area was decorated with colorful streamers  
  
and giant paper flowers.Some of the village women were  
  
dancing around,wearing brightly colored kimonos.  
  
Rin and Shippo ran out into the middle of it all,laughing and  
  
dancing around like a couple of maniacs.Kagome and Sango  
  
laughed at their antics."Come on Kagome!Lets not get left  
  
out of all this fun!"Sango said,pulling on Kagome's hand.Her  
  
friend nodded,and they ran over to join in the fun.  
  
When they started dancing,Kagome turned out to be better  
  
then Sango.It was as though her body was moving by itself,  
  
she felt like the music was leading her,telling her which  
  
moves to do,which way to turn.It was almost as if she had  
  
done this before.Inuyasha watched from the side,smiling.He  
  
knew what was happening.She was experiencing the magic of  
  
Atsui.  
  
The festival was in honor of newly mated couples,or couples  
  
who would soon be mated.He hoped that he and Kagome   
  
would be included in the second choice.He went over to the  
  
crowd and started dancing along with Kagome.Miroku did the  
  
same with Sango.They spun around and around happily,  
  
laughing.Shippo ran over to them and the three spun in circles,  
  
hands clasped together.The truth was,both Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
kind of felt like Shippo was their son.  
  
After awhile,Shippo ran off to join Rin in dancing again,and Inuyasha  
  
thought that it would be a perfect time to ask Kagome to be his mate.  
  
He led her over to the side of the fun where no one could hear them.  
  
He kissed her gently before looking into her eyes.Kagome stared back,  
  
her eyes questioning."Kagome.......I have to ask you something."he  
  
paused."What is it?"she asked."Kagome.........will you be my mate   
  
and the mother of my pups?"he asked,his eyes hopeful.  
  
"Yes,yes,yes!"she cried happily,flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
His arms went around her waist and drew her closer to him,his  
  
head bowed into her hair."Do you want to do it now,or would you  
  
rather wait till we got to the castle?"he asked,drawing slightly away  
  
from her."As soon as possible,please don't make me wait."she   
  
answered.He kissed her once more before picking her up bridle  
  
style."Miroku!We'll be back in the morning!"he called out,and at  
  
Miroku's nod,ran off into the woods with Kagome in his arms. 


	5. Chapter Five:Last Chapter

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Five  
  
In the morning,Inuyasha and Kagome came back looking tired  
  
but extremely happy.Their friends noticed that both Inuyasha   
  
and Kagome had whip shaped marks on right shoulders.They  
  
explained that the marks ment that they were mates,and that  
  
they belonged to each other.They continued on their way to  
  
the castle,where they lived in peace,not expecting a suprise  
  
or two to come.  
  
One year and two months later.........  
  
"Inuyasha,you may come in now."Sango said,peaking her  
  
head out of Kagome's bedroom.The young lord rushed  
  
to his mates side as soon as he entered the room.In her  
  
arms was a small blanket which contained their newborn  
  
baby.Kagome looked up when he neared,a small smile on  
  
her face."Look Inuyasha,we have another son,only this  
  
one looks a little more like you then Inoku does."she teased  
  
playfully as she pulled the blanket back,revealing the small  
  
child.  
  
A half demon,just like his parents and brother,his dog ears  
  
were the same color as his Fathers but his hair was a dark  
  
black color.He had the same golden eyes as Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango,could you please go get Shippo,Rin and Inoku."  
  
Inuyasha asked her,and she nodded before slipping out the  
  
door."Thankyou."he whispered before kissing Kagome on  
  
the forehead."For what?"she asked,looking up at him."For  
  
being a wonderful mate and giving me yet another beautiful  
  
child."he answered,and they smiled at each other.Then they  
  
heard the door creak open.  
  
"Mom?Dad?"a small child asked,being led into the room by  
  
two ten year olds,namely Shippo and Rin.He looked like a  
  
miniture Sesshoumaru,only instead of a moon,he had a star  
  
on his forehead.His hair was the same icy blue as his Mothers,  
  
and he didn't have a tail like Sesshoumaru did.His eyes were  
  
also the same as his Fathers.Inuyasha lifted his son up to   
  
take a closer look at his new brother.  
  
"Inoku,I'd like you to meet your new little brother."Kagome  
  
told him,and Inoku smiled.He reached his hand out and his  
  
hand gently clasped his new brothers.The small child   
  
giggled at his brother,making Inoku's smile grow.Even   
  
though he was only one year old,Inoku looked more like he  
  
was five.Half dog demons matured very quickly,much faster  
  
then humans."Whats his name?"Inoku asked,and Kagome  
  
smiled."His name will be Lakirin."she told him,and Inoku  
  
continued playing with the newborns hand."Lakirin."he  
  
repeated,and his small sibling looked up at him.  
  
Kagome handed Lakirin to his brother,who held him  
  
gently,rocking slightly back and forth."When your old  
  
enough,I'll teach you how to fight and how to hunt..."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as they listened to the  
  
young boy ramble on about all the things he would  
  
teach Lakirin and all the things they would do.  
  
The End(The sequal to this fic will be called "Friends Once Lost,Now Found")  
  
Hope everyone liked this!Chow for now!  
  
Lexidy 


	6. Auther Note

Ok,just a note to everyone.I apologise if this fic sucks beacause I wrote it a loooooooooong time ago.Ok,  
  
hope you'll all forgive me!!Chow for Now!!The only reason I posted this  
  
fic is cause I like the sequal that I have started,but u guys probably wouldn't get it if I didn;t  
  
post this one first.K,bye!  
  
Lexidy 


End file.
